Conventional wind direction indicators are commonly used on vehicles, such as boats and more particularly sailboats, to determine specific weather conditions such as wind direction. Such an instrument allows a sailor to enhance performance of her boat by providing the sailor with knowledge of the current wind direction. For example, wind direction indicators allow identification of true and apparent wind, which then may be used for the purpose of allowing the sailor to adjust the boat sails and enhance performance.
Typical wind direction indicators mount to a fixed object on the boat, such as the boat hull or mast, and include a pivotal support that supports a weathervane. The weathervane then responds to wind such that it points in the direction in which the wind moves relative to the boat.
While such a device sufficiently depicts and identifies wind direction, some drawbacks exist. Specifically, the conventional construction of a wind direction indicator renders the device susceptible to detachment of the weathervane from the pivotal support or its clamp. More specifically, the weathervane is typically unsupported in an axial direction on the pivot. As such, the weathervane is susceptible of becoming unattached from the remainder of the wind direction indicator, especially in response to oftentimes chaotic flapping of sails and other equipment, especially that of other boats in close proximity. Such activities are commonly observed on sailboats. The present invention was developed in light of these and other drawbacks.